<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flower Crowns by sevarix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598334">Flower Crowns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevarix/pseuds/sevarix'>sevarix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, short fic, soft yurileth, that's basically it, they make flower crowns, yurileth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevarix/pseuds/sevarix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the war, Byleth learns what the Garland Moon traditions are all about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flower Crowns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Byleth entered the greenhouse even though he knew no ingredients were left to harvest. Still, it made him feel better to check. Even with the reinforcements they had received a while back, the kitchens seemed to always be behind on ingredients, especially for things like vegetables.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And just as he expected, the greenhouse was currently quite bare. Even the patch of flowers was dwindling as they were getting used for memorials of those who had fallen in the war.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was about to leave and tell the kitchen staff the unsurprising yet unfortunate news when he realized he was not the only person in the greenhouse. Standing near the flower patch was Yuri, carefully picking some of the blooms. Had it been someone else, Byleth wouldn’t have taken a second glance, but to see Yuri on the surface was rare indeed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yuri looked up when Byleth noticed him, then glanced away with embarrassment. “Hey, friend. Checking on the plants?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He nodded, then felt a pang of sadness. “Are you getting flowers for more graves?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yuri gave him a confused glance, then shook his head. “Oh, no, nothing like that. Just collecting some for the kids in the village. I’ve… kind of made it a tradition to make flower crowns for them each Garland Moon. Cheers them up during hard times.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Byleth blinked. “Oh, that’s… really nice of you.” He nodded. “I’m glad the children are getting looked after.” He had never really known much about the tradition until five years prior when he was a professor, and certainly never took part in any traditions during his childhood, but it intrigued him. “Do you need help?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yuri stared at him a moment, then smiled. “I wouldn’t mind some help.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They turned one of the empty classrooms into their workstation. Yuri placed the flowers out across the desks, and explained to Byleth how to weave and tie the delicate stems into a wreath shape.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He felt a bit out of place as he did it, but it was a much needed distraction from the war. He couldn’t remember the last time he held a flower without it being left on a grave.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fortunately, the flowers had been tended to well, so they had a nice selection of colors--white roses, lavender, lilies, violets, and even some he didn’t know the names of.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So do most children grow up doing this sort of thing?” Byleth asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yuri nodded. “Yeah, at least in the villages.” He smirked. “I’m guessing mercenary kids probably didn’t.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No. I realized later that the only fun thing I did as a child was fishing. Even that felt like a chore sometimes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yuri smiled sadly. “I didn’t really have a fun childhood myself.” He gestured toward the wreaths of flowers. “That’s why I want to make sure the kids affected by war have a chance to be happy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Byleth found himself smiling. “And maybe we can make up for our less-than-fun childhoods.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He smiled, but it was different than his usual smirk. It was a genuine smile, full of warmth. “Yeah.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Byleth looked down at another finished creation. He was glad with how it turned out; he found the colors especially pleasing. “I can see why these would be considered special. The flowers will wilt pretty quickly.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, makes sense why they’re given as precious gifts.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They’re always made to be gifted?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yuri chuckled. “I guess you really aren’t familiar with the tradition. You’re supposed to give it to someone you really care about. Most of the children exchange them with friends.” He shrugged. “I’ve never bothered with it, I just do it for the children.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After the flowers were all used up, Yuri stood an inspected them. “Nice job. Thanks for the help.” He nodded. “We got more than I was expecting. You’re welcome to keep one if you want.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Byleth stood beside him, glancing at the wreaths of flowers. “To give to someone?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He picked up his favorite one, with white roses and lavender woven together. Byleth wasn’t sure what exactly possessed him to do it, but it seemed like a good idea in the moment. He held it out to Yuri. “I’ll give it to you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yuri froze for a moment, then laughed. “I’m flattered, but surely you’d want to save it for someone you care about more than me,” he said jokingly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stared for a moment, confused by the statement. Then he shook his head. “I don’t think there is someone I care about more than you.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His eyes widened, and all his confidence faded as his face went red. “Wait, r-really?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Without another word, Byleth placed the crown clumsily on his head, messing up Yuri’s hair in the process. To correct his folly, he gently tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear. Then he took a step back and smiled. “It looks good on you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yuri stood motionless until he was done, clearly in disbelief. Then he smiled faintly, glancing away bashfully. “Thanks. That… means a lot to me.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before Byleth could respond, Yuri was already moving to place a crown on his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This one is from me to you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Byleth felt suddenly nervous. “I-I didn’t think--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He chuckled. “You didn’t think I cared so much about you? Seems the feeling is mutual.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Byleth found himself smiling again. “Thanks, Yuri. Today has been… nice.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yuri smiled in return. “I agree.” Then he kissed him on the cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Byleth couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so happy.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a request from my tumblr! Find me at sevarix-writes-fe3h</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>